


Miss Siri

by Wixiany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Natsu, Cute, Family Dynamics, Short, Volleyball, child Shoyo, i forgot about Japanese honorifics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixiany/pseuds/Wixiany
Summary: Little Shoyo has always been fascinated by the mysterious Miss Siri his mother talks to and so naturally, when he sees an opportunity to talk to this Siri as well, he immediately jumps after it. Quite literally.





	Miss Siri

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my twitter friend Kayra's sudden idea. Enjoy!

When Mrs. Hinata had put her phone on the counter she had assumed it would be safe there from little Natsu. The girl was still too young to be able to reach it, but what Mrs. Hinata hadn’t accounted for was Shoyo, still young but not as much as Natsu.

She had left just for a little while. Of course, she wouldn’t leave her kids alone, it was only to get Natsu her special plushie from her room upstairs. It was just a small tiger but Natsu loved it and would throw tantrums if they were separated. Mrs. Hinata remembered with a small smile how Natsu noticed the thing in the store. It was exactly the color of her and Shoyo’s hair, and Natsu had been yanking at her dress until she gave out and bought the tiger. 

Unnoticed by Mrs. Hinata, Shoyo, who had been sitting by his sister and letting her play with his curls, although it kind of hurt, watched their mother put her phone away and hurry upstairs. 

Shoyo freed his hair from Natsu’s tight grip, letting out a hiss as she forcefully tried to get him back and approached the counter.

“Sho-sho!” Natsu couldn’t yet say his full name, instead making up her own version. It was pretty endearing, but not her tone. Shoyo could tell he only her a little while until her cries would bring their mother back. 

“Wait a while, Tsu.” Shoyo said without looking back, sure the girl would hear him. She let out a few whimpers but otherwise stayed silent. Maybe he could still accomplish this little mission. 

Shoyo tried rising on his toes, his arms stretched as far as they could, but his 5-year-old body was nothing compared to the high kitchen counter. A frown twisted his slightly chubby face, showing his contempt. He too wanted to talk to the lady his mother did, but she would never let him.

Miss Siri was so polite. He didn’t understand why his mother would always shoo him away. With cold determination in his eyes, Shoyo jumped. He didn’t think of consequences or his landing or how he would actually grab the phone once he was in the air. He was dead set on talking to Miss Siri and his mom wasn’t there to stop him this time.

By some odd luck, Shoyo took the phone without breaking it or himself, though he had landed on his bottom quite painfully. The pain was nothing new, Shoyo loved jumping around and lord knows he had landed this way many, many times. 

Still sitting on the tiled floor, Shoyo held up the phone like it was some treasure. In a way, it was. He cleared his throat, a little too loud than was really necessary, channeling his best impression of an adult’s voice. In the end, he ended up speaking a tad high pitched, almost sounding like his mother, as he said: “Hello, Miss Siri?”

“Hello, what can I do for you today?”

Shoyo’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. He actually managed to get this Miss Siri to talk. He quickly got over his initial surprise, however, trying to come up with something to ask her. It didn’t take him long to find a topic. Volleyball had always been at the top of his mind. “VOLEYBOALL,” Shoyo yelled at the phone in barely contained excitement, jumbling the word a little. 

The lady seemed to understand and after a second of silence she was speaking again. “Here’s the top 10 volleyball players. Number one: the Little Giant-”

A picture flashed on the screen, making Shoyo’s eyes even wider. His little hand immediately shot up. He didn’t want the picture to disappear. As his skin made contact with the screen, the lady stopped speaking, not listing any more of those players but Shoyo no longer cared. 

A man was flying, his knees bent and arm outstretched, and Shoyo couldn’t pull his eyes away. Instinctively, he too lifted his arm, coping the move. It was just like in the volleyball. The person didn’t look very old, Shoyo could tell even if his face was turned away. He couldn’t yet read the number on his back, but it wasn’t important.

Shoyo shut up to his legs, his mouth turning into an ear-splitting grin. “Mum! Mum!” He run out of the kitchen, the phone safely clutched in one hand.

Mrs. Hinata met him right down the stairs, a little alarmed at first. There was no need to worry, though, his grin told her as much. “What is it Shoyo?” she asked her son as she kneeled in front of him. 

Without much prompting, Shoyo pushed the phone to her face, almost smacking her in his excitement. “I’ll be like this person one day, mum! I too will fly!” Shoyo, with the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrated, bent his knees a little, ready to jump.

However, seeing him do this too many times, Mrs. Hinata immediately scooped him into her eyes, taking the phone from his hands and sliding it into her pocket. “You’re gonna fly? Like this?” She held him gently, yet with a powerful grip, as she raised him slightly over her head.

“Yeah, mum, exactly, and then when I’m flying, I’ll hit the ball,” Shoyo said, though his eyes were distant. She knew it was because he was no longer with her. Right now, Shoyo was in a sharply-lit gym, his body in the air and his hand up, ready to spike an imaginary ball.

“Show me how,” she played along, a fond smile gracing her lips.

“Like this,” he threw his hand down, “and the ball will go whoosh and everyone will cheer.”

“And my baby will win, you are going to be the best volleyball player.” 

As Shoyo looked up at her after she put him down with a firm nod and an equally determined ‘yes’, Mrs. Hinata knew her baby would do just that. There was no stopping him now.


End file.
